A Game of Blood
by SkulSplita20
Summary: The dragon born has found out that he isn't from any of the five Providence's. He is from westeros and a member of Reyne family the very people Tywin massacred. He is craving revenge will he get it? What about the throne? Time for a new player to enter the game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either game of thrones or the elder scrolls games. I am just a lowly fan.

* * *

The dragon born ran forward pumping his legs faster and faster, his heavy wolf armor that he receives from the companions was nothing but scrap metal as he battles his nemesis. The great and powerful Alduin rear it serpentine neck back before launching forward a huge wave of fire from it throat. The dragons born held up his shield and block the flames, He inch forward step by step to get closer. The pressure and heat from the fire made him sweat rivers before they finally cease. He picked up sword his sword as the dragon came at up and Rammed the Black onyx sword up through the bottom of Alduin dragon chin before pulling it out and jumping on top of the dragon bring it down through its skull and flipping off the flailing dragon onto the dirt. He gather air in lungs and shouted as loud as he can _Fus Ro Dah _The mighty force hammer against Alduin already unbalance form knocking over. The dragon born ran forward leap off the ground with great power and sinking his sword into the heart of the dragon stilling the great beast.

He panted heavily never letting go of his sword, a tired smirk cross his lips as he pulled out his sword with a quick yank.

"_Damn Dragon" He mumbles_ to himself before tumbling off the dragon and sheathing his sword on his waist "I'm hungry, I wonder if I can get Aela to whip me up something." Soft clapping drew the dragon born attention away from his stomach.

A man clothed in a dark black robe with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth stood seated on a large boulder "You did well my champion."His voice held a certain feral tone in it.

"Lord Hircine thought you couldn't walk amongst our realm." He asked curious of the powerful being.

The man shrugged "I lied." The man held up a yellow and red stone "Any way the reason why I'm here. How much do you remember of your past?"

The dragon born shook his head "Not very much" He spoke honestly "Why?"

Hircine grin "What if I told you were brought here from another realm?"

The dragon born look at him as if he were nuts "… is this one of your Daedric tricks?"

The God of the hunt shook his head" Nope not this time, you see you're name is Regulus Reyne, Son of Lord Orion Reyne"

The dragon born stared blankly "…"

Hircine huffed in annoyance" Talos sure did a number on you" The Daedric lord clapped his hand together and a terrible pain enveloped the champion as he fell to his knees. Dozens of images flash through his head as his head felt it was going too exploded due to its uncovered information. Regulus panted as the images slow, the memories of his past coming back to him in vivid clarity.

"Why?" The man asks softly.

"You were going to die; Talos knew Skyrim needed the dragon born whomever and where ever he may be or from."

The dragon born stood, his black hair shadowing his eyes "Can you send me back?"

The Daedric look at his follower with a blink expression "It's been sometime since you been there."He approach the man and place his hand on his shoulder "You have a wife here; you're the leader of the Dark Brotherhood. The thane of several holds, One of the most wealthiest and influential people in this country. Do you really want to give that all up?"

Regulus ponders it for a minute before nodding "I have to go back, it's my real home and… I have to avenge my family. I'm still wealthy the gold I collected here can be use there."

Hircine held up the yellow and black stone "You were my favorite champion Regulus for everything you did for me I shall repay you ten folds…I'll pull some strings for you. You'll realize what I mean when you wake. Now touch this Sigil Stone"

Regulus hand slowly reach out "Good bye my friend" He heard before he was suck into a small eye pupil in the middle of the stone.

* * *

Regulus took a deep breath as water filled his mouth and hands roughly grab his hair pulling him back from the tub of the water. He was thrown back against the floor gasping for air as a man in crimson armor look down at him with contempt. An older man stood behind him, just now entering the room if the closing door was any indication.

"Hold his head up." The guard wasted no time and held him up on his feet.

The man eye his facial features carefully "You look like you're grand father Orion Reyne; I'm assuming your father is dead." Regulus nodded "What is your name?"

The dragon born clear the fogginess from his mind "Regulus Reyne, name after my father."

The lord of Casterly rock looks him up and down "can you wield a sword?" He nods again" Good give him a sword" He speaks to the guard before turning back to him "Don't make the same mistake as your grand father made" He sneered to him before leaving the small room.

* * *

That how it been for Regulus, he figure that Tywin wanted to use him until he ended up dying eventually on battlefield against the Greyjoys unbeknownst to Tywin he were a master swordsman and slain many that cross swords with him he even did the unexpected and saved Tywin life during the battle though honestly that was by mere accident, he just threw his dagger at the closest enemy and it so happen to be the one that was about to run Tywin old ass through.

He slept in tents with the men, ate with the men, and even jest with the men. He was quite familiar with the soldier life since he served the Imperials in going against the storm cloaks. Funny enough he was the one that assassinated the emperor as well though he kept that bit of information to himself and only his Dark Brethrens knew.

He had a small chat with Tywin after the battle and well the man felt indebted to him and made him lord of Castamere with a veil warning of not betraying him.

"Hey Regulus" A blonde hair middle age man spoke; he had a faint scar under his left eye and wore the crimson colors of the Lannisters "Tywin is breaking camp everyone is returning home. King Robert made Balon bend the knee Tywin order immediately that you return to your home and get everything settle"

* * *

"_And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?"_

Regulus got down from his horse, Several Lannister guards in there crimson armor stood protectively around him. He looks at the shabby and run down houses of the town. The people were filthy and sick apparently from the way that some of them was coughing, there children stood scarily behind their parents as everyone gather around looking him over. His black hair hung wildly from hi head and his sword sheathed at his waist, a small dagger stuck between his belt and his breeches. A black shirt and a black cape hung from his shoulders, he frown at the state of the homes "Apparently when my family fell, the people were left to fend for themselves."He shook his head in disgust as he walked forward, the gathering of men, women, and children separated letting him through as he took a long walk taking in every one of there faces from the sadness and despair to there anger and hatred.

"_Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know."_

He came upon Castamere castle and let a frown deepen at the sight of the ruin castle. His family was the second richest house right after the Lannisters and to see everything so destroyed was heart breaking, Their were holes in the stone walls. The wooden parts was rotten and witling away.

"_In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has it claws and mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours." _

He push the two giant wooden doors open and a rats scurried past him as skeletal remains laid on the floor, dry bloodstains on the walls and furniture flip over and chopped to pieces. The ceiling had cobwebs hanging from it and look like bats even nestle themselves in up there.

"_And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere."_

The dragon born stare at the lord seat of the hall and swear, their sat a man with long hair, leaning forward his hands was covering his face in despair. A sword lay against the seat, beside the figure.

"_But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear."_

Regulus eyes stayed glued to the chair before he wipes them with his hands, seeing nothing there "Did any of you see that?" He asked his body guards. The men blink in confusion before shaking their heads. He sighs to himself before sitting down in the chair; his hand picked up the sword and unsheathed it only to find a Fine Valryian Steel sword. He picks up a white Banner that was folded beneath the chair and opening it slowly and let it flow until it touches the floor, on the banner was a Red Lion not to different from the Lannister Golden cat.

Regulus sat back in his chair looking forward at the Lannister soldiers. His hand raised as he rested his chin upon it with the sword steel in hand "Red Rain" He mumble his father sword name before grasping it tightly. He stood it up on the blade and rested his chin on the metal pommel. A soft tear fell from his eyes, being here in this hall brought back so many memories of his family, his brothers and sisters, his nieces and nephews his cousins all dead.

"_Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

A burning hatred filled his very being; he promises he will get revenge. Tywin that fool made a big mistake giving him Castamere back. He won't make the same mistake as his father; He will wait patiently, conspiring secretly, pay handsomely and reward generously and watch closely all those who will help him end the Lannisters. He vows on the old gods and new that he will not rest until the Lannisters line is destroyed for good.

He could do it, after all he is the dragon born and succeeded in much more. This is a game, a game that he can't lose; he will move his pieces when they were ready to be move because this is no longer just about him fulfilling a prophecy, no this is a much more personal matter. This is about blood, Revenge and maybe something more, something powerful and made of Iron. A chair created out of sword surrender from Aegon the Conqueror enemies. He chuckle softly and it grew louder and louder with each timber, he fell back against the chair ignoring the creep out Lannister soldiers that was watching him carefully probably thinking he had snapped.

This is so much more, this is about a throne.

Regulus Reyne, Thane of the holds, Legatus of the Imperial Army, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Harbinger of the Companions and Champion of the Hircine is ready to play. Play what?

A Game of Thrones.

* * *

Hello people please tell me your thoughts on this idea. I'm bit nervous on this one I mean game of thrones/ A song of ice and fire and one hell of a story to stack up to you know? Also if this does continue people you will be surprise at how much Regulus presence will affect the story and events. Some may happen some will not, what events? O.O I don't know let just wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus stood tall with his arms cross overlooking a table that had Westeros imprinted on the top. His eyes were mainly focus on his territories. The Lord of Castamere frown in annoyance, his family was left with nothing, everything of value has been seized by Tywin, adding to there already enormous wealth. The 5000 Gold coins, he brought with him wasn't going to be enough if only he could get to his storage chest in his home in Markarth. He would be able to restore the town and his castle to its former glory.

A thundering banging erupts from his chambers door. He sighed in annoyance "Please keep banging on the already falling apart door, I'll bet that will do wonders!"He shouted sarcastically.

One of the Lannister guards that escorted him enters the room "Lord Regulus, There is a man here to see you."

Regulus raised his brow in curiosity before following the man out. The guard led him to the main hall; seated in a chair were a man. A black robe hid his face from view.

Regulus looks to the guards "You may return to Castlely Rock. I no longer need you're services." The guards look between one another before nodding grabbing their gear.

The man waited until they left before speaking "My champion, how long has it been 6 months?"

Regulus bow his head in greetings "I was wondering when you will show Lord Hircine"

The Daedra showed his fangs through the shadow of his robe "Come with me" The old god states before walking through the hall and outside "I told you before that I would repay you 10 fold have I not?"

Regulus nodded as he follow the man and realize he was being led down a crevice that was behind the Castle, a path led to the bottom and small torches was on the side of the mountains.

"What is this?"He asks.

He got halfway down the barely lit mountain and saw Dozens of tents with men running to and from "This is the 1000 men that you led during the war with the storm cloaks. They speak of your valor and skill with admiration… or maybe dare I say obsession? They love you Dragon born and many of them wanted to help you on your Journey. I've also brought a few friends of yours as well."

"Been to long Harbinger" Regulus turn to see two very large men standing side by side both adorned in the same wolf armor , he wore against Alduin.

"Vilkas, Farkas, brothers what are you doing here?"Regulus asks.

"We thought it would be fun to explore another realm. Maybe branch out a little?" Vilkas said with a small grin.

Regulus shook his head "Only you two."Hircine pull him along to the next group.

"Those fools never believe I'm a threat. All I ever have to say to the men is oh sir I'm lost and I have no parents… can you please help me?" The woman voice turned very childish as she spoke "and the sick bastards always get ideas, until I slit there throats of course just because I look like a child doesn't mean I'm one."

Regulus laugh already knowing who it was "Babette."

The vampire child turns with sparkling eyes, putting up her innocent façade "Listener!" The girl smile, while a tall dark skin man stood from his sitting position.

"That won't work on the Listener; He already knows your diabolical mind" Regulus smile at his old friends.

"Nazir It's great to see you again, you as well Babette" Regulus greeted before following the god.

Hircine continue his walk again more quickly stopping behind a man who was shouting orders to the Imperial Soldiers "I want all the engineers to the rear. The dragon born will need there help in repairing this town." The long brown hair man stood in light imperial armor while gesturing wildly with his arms "Hadvar!" The dragon born patted the man back as he stopped beside him.

Hadvar turn grinning at his superior "I have been wondering when you would show your self dragon born."The man handed him several schemes "General Tully wanted me to give you this once he heard of you're circumstances. These are schematics to Solitude, if you want to use them. He said it was the least he could do for all your help in stopping Ulfric and his storm cloaks. I also think he was hoping that you model you're city after solitude" Regulus took the schemes before smirking this would be very helpful. He can knock down the town and rebuild it closer to the castle so he could build an actual wall around the town and castle keeping it inhabitants safe from raids.

Hircine nodded to the man "Come Regulus, I do not have much time left." The lord of the hunt lead him into a darken corner where several tall men wielding war hammers and claymores in dark pitch black armor with red trends and dark demonic helmets.

"These will be your personal guards at all times." He gesture to the four Dremora warriors who stayed quiet as a mouse and as firm and tall as a trees "They are my final gift to you. I've brought your items from your homes; Nazir has them in his tent. You know it took me a tremendous amount of my power to bring all these people here along with your equipment, ores, and weapons."

Regulus kneels to the man in thanks before standing "Are you returning back to realm of oblivion?"

Hircine turns to him "Of course not! This was the most fun I had in a while. I decided to help my champion in building his empire! Now let gets to work"

* * *

A few years later (The beginning of Game of thrones)

Lord Regulus mounted his black horse with it crimson eyes. He gently rubs the horses' main "Good shadow mere." He whispers in to the horse ear before riding from Castamere. His city was flourishing; he did exactly what General Tully wanted and models his city after solitude. He let the Imperials keep there armor and colors but changed there banners to that of house Reyne, The red lion. He spent thousands of coin to rebuild the town into a blooming city. The buildings were made of the hardest stones and the sturdiest wood, he made sure to build several shops and smithies across town. He constantly had small patrols of men walking the streets at all times to keep crime rate as low as possible. He even had a brothel build separate from the rest of the businesses and homes of course, men sometimes need a warm bed and good partner every now and than definitely his soldiers who wasn't married or had a woman.

He sighed to himself he miss his wife Aela, he asked Hircine why he didn't bring her and the Daedra prince told him the complete truth. Sooner or later he will have to marry someone for political gain or connections. Aela was a no one here and her being in Westeros would make him happy but wouldn't be able to further his goals.

"Listener we're ready" Nazir approach the lord on a white steed as several Imperials followed behind him. They were proudly holding the Reyne banners above there heads as they march in step.

"I was hoping you would take longer" The dragon born mumble as he sheathed two Ebony blade swords onto his back until they were crisscrossing. His family sword red rain was sheathed at his waist.

Nazir chuckle audibly before fitting his scimitar at his waist and his shield on his back "Not to keen on catching up to the Kings Host?"

Hadvar frown "It's not the king, it's those damn Lannisters. I had dealt with my fair share of spoil and power abusing nobles but those fair haired ones are the worst."

Regulus smirk "You men shouldn't speak about our warden of the south family so rudely. I hear they have spies every where"

Nazir chuckle "Well let them listen Regulus, they can't do crap any way. We have 4000 strong and able men at arms. 1000 veteran Imperials, 20 trained and experience Companions and the fucking dragon born!" The men all cheer at once.

Regulus shook his head in amusement "Alright men let's head out. We have to meet up with King Robert on the Kings road before they leave the south"

* * *

Regulus slowed Shadow mere gallop until a quick walk as a several golden armor men stood at the ready on there horses.

A smirking man lean forward on his horse as Regulus approach them, his personal guard staying at a distance.

"Lord Regulus, quite a surprise to see you on this fine and sunny day. I hear it tends to rain whenever a Reyne is about" The man greeted with a false smile.

"Indeed it is a pleasant day King Slayer, try not to get any ideas wouldn't want you to break another Oath." Regulus smile back as he past the man who was glaring at him.

"Fucking Lannisters " The dragon born mumble as he past through the small camp listening out for a tale of tell sign of the king something like booming laughter and smell of the ale, Lord Reyne thought as he dismounted from his horse drawing the men attention.

"Ah! Lord Regulus, come have a drink with me!" The man practically demanded patting a spot on the log beside him.

Regulus sat beside the heavy set man removing his sword from his waist and laying it down. Robert Baretheon handed him a goblet full of ale "This man here is one of the best swordsman I ever seen!" The stag bragged "Seen him cut down 20 squids right by my side! He even saved Tywin hide once I tell you"

The dragon born sat quietly while the King brag to everyone about his exploits if that impressed them than he hate to show them what else he could do.

* * *

Took them close to a week to reach Winterfell and through that time, His patience has been tested again and again by the Lannisters with there veil insults. He fully understood why Robert slept with other women, Cersei Lannister as beautiful as she were is a complete menace and their damn son was no better. He wanted to remove the brat head on so many occasions that's he lost count, he was so close to using his Thu'um on him. He thank Talos once the great winter castle came into view, though seeing it brought back so many memories of Winterhold.

After waiting for the King to do his introductions, he dismounted. The guards took the horses to the stables and situated themselves amongst the Starks men.

Nazir and Hadvar patted his back as they walk to the sparring area, a knight was teaching the young pups how to handle a sword and Joffrey and the Kings guard were listening in.

The three men lean against the wooden rail and watch as Robb, Eddard Stark eldest child embarrass Joffrey by disarming the menace.

"It's nothing but a toy any way using wooden swords like a child" The brat shouted trying to demean Robbs victory.

Jaime hopped the rail and unsheathed his sword "How about we forgo the child games and have a contest of skill?" He asks everyone who was listening. The stark men kept quiet while the Kings guard chuckle amongst themselves. Joffrey look on smugly with his arm cross "Uncle no one here have the skill to cross blades with you"

Jaime walk in a circle before pointing his sword forward "How about you?"

Ned and Robert chose this time to exit the crypts and watch the spectacle Jaime was putting on.

Regulus looks at the pointing sword before shrugging. Nazir and Hadvar laugh while patting his back "Go kick his ass Listener" Nazir shouted while confusing people at the title.

Regulus swagger into the ring before reaching up and grabbing his dual Ebony blades, the Starks look at the blades in wonder.

"Are you sure about this Jaime? I am the Harbinger of the Companions" He stated.

Arya look to her brothers with a curious expression "What are the companions?"She asks.

Robb lean towards her "The companions are a guild of the best and most formidable fighters of Solitude. They originally were created down in Solitude. The home of the Reynes, though most of it members is Citizens of Solitude there is a few who aren't. Rumors has it you need to be invited by a member to be able to get in and to become a full member you have to do Jobs for the guild also the Harbinger is the best warrior I hear."

Arya eyes sparkle in delight "Do you think I can convince him to invite me?"

Robb and Jon chuckle at the thought.

Regulus approaches Jaime twirling his swords in his hands.

Jaime smirks "Are you sure about this Reyne? We all know what happens when a red lion meets a golden lion, be a shame for history to repeat itself."

The lord of Castamere frowns before dashing at Jaime bringing up his sword in a wide Horizontal Slash. Jaime block with his sword holding it with two hands firmly before giving his own swing. Regulus breath in from his nose controlling his breathing as he traded blows with the King slayer. He crisscrosses his blades to block a vertical slash of Jaime's and stare at the king slayer. He so wanted to blow this arrogant bastard away but held back that impulse. He raises his foot and kick Jaime in stomach, his armor taking much of the damage but shoving him back. Regulus ducks Jaime slash and stay low swiping his black at the armor knee joint where it would be weakest at. Jaime grimace at the slight pain before bring his knee up and smashing it again Regulus face leaking the man lip.

The two warriors circle each other actually smiling in delight at the competition. Regulus charges Jaime before narrowly dodging the man steel sword and ramming into the man chest taking them both down. The dragon born smirk this is why he doesn't wear Heavy armor often it slowed the movements and went brought down to the floor it can be a bitch to get up in.

Jaime was stuck on the floor like a turtle while Regulus had free reign to bring his swords down on him. The king slayer kept himself ready though and block his continuous strikes with his own sword. He kicks Regulus feet from under him dropping him before climbing on the other man dropping his sword as well. Regulus face met with Jaime's golden gauntlet before he grab said arm and use his other to ram his fist repeatedly into Jaime's face. He held onto the man face before head butting him knocking Jaime off him. The two men scramble back to there feet. Jaime grabs his steel sword from the floor while Regulus forgoes his ebony blades and drew his family sword Red rain.

"That's enough!" King Robert shouted while the gathered people applaud and cheer for there favorite.

The two Lions sheathed there blades before approaching each other "Not bad Reyne" Jaime mumble before taking the man hand.

Regulus chuckle shaking the man hand firmly "Same to you Lannister." They separated while Nazir pick up Regulus two ebony blades.

* * *

Regulus sat beside King Robert Baretheon and Ned stark in the man study. They were drinking quietly away from the rest of the guest who was in the main hall.

"King Robert, Why had you asked for my presence here in Winterfell?" The Lord of Solitude wonders out loud.

Robert look to the man "The realm is in need of your service. You know the crown owe to much money to the Lannisters the more I owe them the more control they have over Kings Landing and the Crown. I wish to change this but the Baretheons doesn't have the gold nor do the Starks. The Tyrells are always a scheming bunch and I don't trust them anymore do I trust the Lannisters that leaves you the Reynes. "

Regulus sipped his goblet before looking to the man "The amount of gold you need to pay off the Lannisters is a hefty sum. I can't freely hand this over to you Robert." He spoke truthfully.

Ned stark nodded "Yes we know what we are asking is quite a lot."

Robert Baretheon places his goblet down and refilling it contents "Yes that why I will have my daughter Myrcella, marry you when she comes of age. That will tie you to the royal line."

Regulus shook his head "No, I will not marry a child even when she does come of age. Besides I do not want anymore ties to the Lannisters than I already have"

Ned stark smile grimly understanding how he feels.

"I'll make you warden of the south" Robert played his best card.

Regulus grin "This could incite quite a ruckus with the southern Lords."

The King smirks"The Lannisters have enough enemies as it is, they wouldn't cause a war knowing the odds are against them."

Regulus shook the King hand "All right, I will collect the require amount of Gold from Solitude and bring it to Kings Landing."

* * *

Regulus packs his horse with his men as he watch Ned Stark talk to his bastard. The boy wanted to join the Nights Watch. He shook his head before walking over to the two "Ned I couldn't help but overhear Jon wanting to join the Nights Watch."He looks between the two" I have a better alternative if you'll hear me out"

Ned nodded stoically as Regulus begin to speak " Jon you don't want to Join the Nights Watch, It's full of Cut throats, Murderers and rapist it's not how the fairy tales tell it."The boy wasn't sold yet so he continues "If you want Prestige, Respect, want to hone your skills with a sword than Join the companions in Solitude." Jon eyes widen "We'll teach you how to be a skilled warrior and even give you the experience you need"

Ned met Regulus eyes thanking him silently. Jon looks between the two men before nodding "I would like that, to join the Companions."

Regulus smiles "Pack your things and say bye to your family. You won't be seeing them for a while."

"Thank you Regulus." Ned spoke shaking the man hand.

"Not a problem Ned, It will be interesting to have a Dire wolf among wolves." He chuckle while Ned thought of the wolf armor the companions usually wore.

If only he knew.


End file.
